Snow Vikings
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Playful antics in the snow turns into something much more serious.


As usual in Berk it's snowing and cold. The white flakes fall rapidly and stick to everything. Hiccup sighs as he walks along a familiar snow-covered path towards…well he doesn't really have a destination in mind. Its just one of those walks because what else is he going to do? It's snowing, there are no more dragon wars, Astrid hates him. It's the perfect day.

The piercing slate gray eyes of the hunter are glued to his prey, a small teenage Viking. He blends in rather well with the snowy landscape so he doesn't worry about being seen. Closer and closer his unsuspecting prey comes. Patiently he crouches, waiting for the runt to come within striking distance. A smirk plays on his cold lips then he leaps up and rushes head on towards the runt, wrapping his strong arms around the startled prey. A cry is let out when they both fall to the snowy ground; the hunter is successful.

The attack was without warning. One moment he's thinking about how much it sucks to be in Berk the next he's on his back pinned to the ground. Like dust, the snow flies up when they land in it so when the tackled teen looks up at his tackler he sees a beautiful scene. Long, straight platinum blonde hair frames a pale face and darkens the slate gray eyes. Floating lazily back to the ground around the blonde are snowflakes. Tuff could have wings of snow. The thought makes Hiccup smile up at his lover. "Gotcha." Tuff's warm breath whispers along tingling skin. The lips make contact with the nape of the brunette's neck, causing a shiver to soar up his spine. Heat rises to the freckled face, making the freckles stand out golden. A mitten is pulled off and discarded before a pale hand slides up his shirt and curls around his rib cage. Just a little higher and the fingers will brush against Hiccup's stiffening nipple. A wave of molten desire crashes over him.

Watching pleasure and anticipation wash over Hiccup's face stirs something in himself. Tenderly the pale blonde teen kisses his prey's neck. He suckles and nibbles the sensitive skin until a red mark, a love bite, a claim appears. Tuffnut hikes up the coat and shirt to expose a smooth torso. Instantly the brunette's nipples stiffen. Bending low so that his mouth his hovering over one of the peaks, the blonde slowly exhales his warm breath. A half sigh from Hiccup urges him to continue, the peak is taken into the warm wet cavern that's Tuffnut's mouth. Expertly he circles the digit with his tongue-tip. His reward is a low moan. The teasing continues until his prey is shaking from both desire and cold. With a smile on his face the hunter picks up his prey to take him to a warmer area. They end up at the lodge beside the hot springs.

He's hard. And he's cold. But his fiery desire outweighs the cold. Nonetheless he's thankful when Tuff takes them to the nearest lodge. Currently it's empty so they have it all to themselves. Tuffnut sets Hiccup on a bed and straddles his boney hips. Hiccup's coat and shirt are taken off after the other mitten is discarded. His snow-caked boots are pried off, his pants slid down his legs. Amusement and lust twine in the slate gray eyes of his lover. "Already?" Tuff's voice is husky as he teases. With two pale fingers the blonde strokes the bulge in Hiccup's boxers. The brunette moans at the contact. Emerald green eyes watch the pale fingers stroke the bulge and feed the hunger. Electricity runs throughout his veins to awaken every nerve in his small body. His boxers are finally taken off and forgotten about. Melted snow from Tuff's silky platinum blonde hair falls onto his stomach which lurches at the unexpected cold. "Sorry."

With his free hand the wet Viking rubs his bangs so that hopefully the ice won't fall onto the sexy teen beneath him. Hicca sits up and starts to take the fur coat off the muscular teen. He wriggles and shrugs his shoulders and shifts and bends his arms to help his prey. The hunter allows himself to be pushed onto his back. He allows his boots, socks, pants, and boxers to be taken off. White light from the skylight above the bed frames his blushing Hicca. Dreamily he looses himself, skimming his fingertips over flat planes, boney curves, and across creamy skin in general. They're connected on a level that they couldn't achieve with anyone else. Their bond is as thin as spider's silk but as strong as steel chains. He caresses the perfect flesh as a butterfly would a flower. Gasps, sighs, and soft moans flow from a perfectly shaped mouth while the need is driven to a higher intensity.

Pain comes then leaves without even a memory in its wake. Inside him, Tuffnut is large and hard. Tingles dance up his spine and down his legs. Slowly Hiccup begins to form the rhythm they will be rocking to. Tuffnut joins, thrusting his hips upwards so his cock is sheathed more. They move up…down…up…down….over and over keeping their unhurried pace. One of the hands on his hips slides down and encloses Hiccup's length. The pale hand pumps in time to the thrusts.

They indulge in the other's body, exploring skin as they would a new territory. Nothing is left untouched, untasted. Ecstasy waves wash over him and would drown him if he wasn't clinging to his beloved. His heart heats in time to each thrust. Through half-closed lids, slate gray eyes watch the fluid movements of the Viking teen riding him. His chin is pointed upwards, eyes closed, smooth chest rising and falling with every breath. Tuffnut's pale fingers close tightly around the boney hips of his lover then he pushes up powerfully. Eyelids shoot open to reveal emerald green eyes.

An involuntary shiver passes through his body as his breath catches in his throat. The blinding pleasure that came from he powerful thrust has his vision flecked with white. When the white disappears he leans down, kisses the blonde. Strong hands hold him flush against the dampening muscled body. Tuff continues their rhythm, stroking the pressure higher and higher. Muscle ripples underneath Hiccup's chest, panting tickles his neck, and sweat dampens his skin. Simultaneously they roll over, Tuff on top. "Where?" the blonde's voice is low and sexy. "I-insi – " The word turns into a cry of release as his mind is reduced to mush. A few moments later he feels Tuff's hot liquid inside him. Hiccup moans when Tuff slides out of him and is quick to pull him down so they're chest-to-chest once again.

"What am I going to tell Astrid?" Hicca asks. The smaller boy is still panting but has an incredibly satisfied look on his face. They lock eyes. The pure love that swims in emerald green depths takes his breath away until the brunette blinks and air enters his lungs once again. Hunter smirks down at his prey, "Tell her you were playing in the snow."


End file.
